


A cure for the heat

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Grinding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a RP I did with a Dave role player, I played petstuck karkat. I might make a fan fiction for this if people like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cure for the heat

CG: *IS CURLED UP ON THE COUCH, WHIMPERING SOFTLY*

TG: -he raised a brow at him, walking over and sitting down next to him- little dude, hey

TG: you aint lookin all that comfy

CG: *HIS EARS PERK UP AT DAVES VOICE AND LOOKS UP AT HIM* I-IM NOT...

TG: well whats bugging you

TG: you hurt or something?

CG: *SHAKES HIS HEAD* N-NO...I-IM REALLY WARM AND..I FEEL FUNNY...

TG: feel funny?

TG: what do you mean

CG: U-UM...*LOWERS HIS HEAD, PRESSING HIS LEGS TIGHTER TOGETHER*

TG: dont be embarrassed little guy, i aint gonna laugh at you

TG: im sure youre just sick or something

CG: *LOOKS UP AT HIM AND UNCURLS HIMSELF A BIT, WHIMPERING SOFTLY AS HIS BULGE IS SHOWN*

TG: -he blinked, his cheeks going red, looking away from karkat- oh, jeez, uh

CG: *WHIMPERS AND CURLS BACK UP, WHINING SOFTLY AS HE RUBS AGAINST HIS BULGE*

TG: little dude, hey, relax, this is totally normal

TG: all trolls go through this if they dont get fixed

TG: which you refused to ever let me do

CG: *LOOKS UP AT HIM* I-I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN ..

TG: but uh, i dont think theres anything to do about it if we dont have a lady troll around to let you fool with

TG: i mean, itll pass, but still

CG: *WHIMPERS* B-BUT IT HURTS NOW...*LOOKS DOWN AT HIS SQUIRMING BULGE*

TG: hurts?

TG: how bad?

CG: R-REALLY BAD *SCOOTS CLOSER TO DAVE AND CURLS UP, WHINING SOFTLY AGAIN WHEN HE RUBS AGAINST HIS BULGE AGAIN*

TG: -he bit his lower lip, thinking on something for a moment, then glancing to him- karkat, sweetie?

CG: *LOOKS UP AT HIM* Y-YEAH?

TG: i know something that can make you feel better, but i need you to promise a couple things

CG: *SITS UP, SQUIRMING LIGHTLY AS HIS BULGE RUBS AGAINST HIS LEGS* W-WHAT?

TG: i need you to not tell anyone-- because seriously, im not supposed to be doing this kind of shit at all

TG: and i need you to stop me whenever you want to

CG: I-I PROMISE

TG: for both of them?

CG: Y-YEAH, I WON'T TELL ANYONE AND I'LL STOP YOU WHENEVER I WANT TO

TG: especially remember that second one. this is for you, its totally pointless if you dont like it

TG: so uh

TG: show me your bulge again

CG: *NODS AND SPREDS HIS LEGS, HIS BULGE SQUIRMING LIGHTLY MAKING HIM WHIMPER SOFTLY*

TG: -he reached down, gently running a finger across karkat's bulge-

CG: *HE GASPS AND PANTS SOFTLY, HIS BULGE TRYING TO CURL AROUND DAVES FINGER*

TG: -he watched, crossing his legs so he could hide... something he was pretty ashamed of. he was just trying to make karkat feel better, he wasn't supposed to get turned on, ugh-

TG: does it feel alright, sweetheart?

CG: Y-YEAH...F-FEELS GOOD *HE PRESSES HIS HIS HIPS CLOSER TO DAVES HAND, WANTING TO FEEL MORE THAN A FINGER ON HIS BULGE*

TG: im glad. -he smiled at him, pointing up a second finger so he could rub at karkat's bulge in between them both-

CG: *HE MOANS, HIS BULGE CURLING BETWEEN DAVES FINGERS, HE SQUIRMS LIGHTLY AS HE FEELS HIS NOOK BECOME WET FROM THE STIMULATION AS WELL*

TG: -right, nooks. dave, with his free hand, reached over, running his fingertip across the little slit-

CG: *HE MOANS LOUDER, ARCHING HIS BACK IN PLEASURE* A-AH DAVE~

TG: you like this a lot, huh? -he laughed softly, mostly just covering up how much he was enjoying this himself-

CG: *HE NODS EAGERLY, MOVING HIS HIPS TO RUB HIS BULGE AND NOOK AGAINST DAVES FINGERS* M-MMM~

TG: karkat, i might have an idea, if this isnt enough for you

CG: *HE LOOKS UP AT DAVE, PANTING HARDER* WH-WHAT?

TG: -he took off his hands, somewhat hesitantly slipping out of his pants. of course, he wasn't going to just stick it in him, karkat was way to small, he didn't want to hurt the little guy. he was almost ashamed that was his only reason against it-

TG: come here, and grind your bulge against mine

CG: *WHINES SOFTLY WHEN DAVE MOVES HIS HANDS AND CRAWLS CLOSER TO HIM, SITTING UP AND GRINDING HIS BULGE AGAINST DAVES, MAKING HIM MOAN LOUDER* A-AH~

TG: -he started to moan with him, watching him with a smile while he just enjoyed the feeling- when youre finished, lick up the mess we both make, okay sweetie?

CG: *SMILES LIGHTLY AND NODS, PRESSING CLOSER TO HIM AND NUZZLES HIS NECK, MOANING AS HIS BULGE TRIES TO WRAP AROUND DAVES AS HE GRINDS*

TG: fuck, you're so cute... -he moaned out again, loudly, reaching up to scratch karkat's head- god karkat, youre doing so good

CG: *PURRS AND MOANS, GRINDING HARDER* MMM D-DAVE I-I FEEL FUNNY

TG: is it a good kind of funny? -he asked in between moans, kissing karkat's cheek-

CG: Y-YEAH I-I THINK SO *MOANS LOUDER AS HE STARTS TO FEEL CLOSE*

TG: dont worry, its good. -he bucked his hips and moaned out, getting awfully close himself- remember to clean our mess up, karkat

CG: MMM I-I WILL *ARCHES HIS BACK, MOANING LOUDLY AS HE CUMS* A-AH DAVE!~

TG: -just seconds after, he yelled out in pleasure, shooting his load, which ended up all over his thighs, along with some still dripping from his cock-

CG: *PANTS HARD, SLOWLY MOVING DOWN AND EAGERLY STARTS LICKING UP THEIR CUM, HIS TONGUE RUNNING OVER DAVES COCK AND CLEANING THE CUM OFF IT* MMM~

TG: fuck, yes... -he moaned out happily at the feeling, spreading his legs out subconsciously, almost drooling at the feeling as his eyes rolled back-

CG: *HE CONTINUES LICKING DAVES COCK AFTER CLEANING UP THEIR CUM, ENJOYING THE SOUNDS HE MAKES AND SITS HIMSELF BETWEEN DAVES LEGS*

TG: -he squirmed in pleasure as karkat kept on, not even noticing his cum was licked up, enjoying the feeling, just imagining what it'd be like if it was in karkat's mouth-

CG: *HE DECIDES TO TRY SOMETHING HE SAW IN ONE OF DAVES PORNS AND TAKES THE TIP OF DAVES COCK INTO HIS MOUTH AND SUCKS LIGHTLY*

TG: n-nnh! -he moaned, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as he watched karkat half-liddedly-

CG: *HE SLOWLY TAKES MORE OF DAVES COCK INTO HIS MOUTH, SUCKING HARDER AS HE STARTS TO BOB HIS HEAD*

TG: oh... fuck, karkat, youre doing so good... -his words were practically squeaked out, dave reaching down to pet karkat's head in praise-

CG: *HE PURRS SOFTLY, THE VIBRATIONS OF HIS PURR SURROUNDING DAVES COCK AS HE SUCKS HARDER*

TG: -he threw his head back at the feeling, moaning loudly, panting and looking down at karkat- im gonna... give you a warning soon, so get ready to either swallow or pull off

CG: *HE LOOKS UP AND NODS AND PURRS LOUDER, ENJOYING THE SOUNDS OF DAVES MOANS*

TG: -he felt himself getting closer and closer, moaning louder, until he finally moaned out- karkat im gonna-- nff! -he bucked his hips, and released once again-

CG: *HE MOANS AND EAGERLY SWALLOWS DAVES CUM, PULLING BACK HALFWAY AND LETTING SOME OF DAVES CUM LAND ON HIS FACE AS HE PANTS HARD*

TG: -he watched karkat in somewhat of a daze, smiling at karkat once it was all over- gosh, karkat, whered you learn all that from?

CG: *LOOKS UP SHYLY, LICKING THE CUM OFF HIS LIPS* I-I SAW IT IN ONE OF THOSE MOVIES YOU WATCH WHEN BRO ISNT HOME AND YOU THINK IM ASLEEP....

TG: you learned a lot from it, it looks like. -he laughed, scratching behind karkat's ear. it was hard for him to be embarrassed by anything right now, after what he just did with karkat-

CG: *HE SMILES AND PURRS, NUZZLING DAVES HAND* Y-YEAH...

TG: yknow, youre probably gonna be feeling that weird thing again soon

TG: if you do, you know im always here

CG: *SMILES AND NODS, HIS EARS LOWERING SHYLY* U-UM W-WHEN THAT HAPPENS...UM..C-CAN WE UH...

TG: hm?

CG: U-UM CAN WE DO SOMETHING ELSE FROM YOUR MOVIES...W-WHERE YOU PUT YOUR BULGE...I-IN MY NOOK? *LOOKS DOWN SHYLY*

TG: oh

TG: uh

TG: i mean, you know youre kinda smaller than a human, right?

CG: *POUTS SLIGHTLY, EARS FLATTENING* Y-YEAH BUT IM TOUGHER THAN A HUMAN IF YOU THINK YOU'LL HURT ME

TG: i know youre tougher, sweetie, i know

TG: i just

TG: want to make sure you know if i do hurt you, youve got every right to stop me

CG: *CRAWLS CLOSER AND NUZZLES DAVES CHEEK* I KNOW, REMEMBER I PROMISED YOU THAT I WOULD STOP YOU IF I WANTED TO

TG: good, just keep remembering that

TG: you feeling good is more important than anything else to me

CG: *SMILES AND PURRS, SHYLY KISSING DAVES CHEEK* I WILL

TG: you are such a sweetiepie, karkat. -he leaned over, "intending" to kiss karkat's cheek and "accidentally" pecking his lips instead-

CG: *LETS OUT A SMALL SQUEAK OF SURPRISE, TAIL TWITCHING IN EMBARRASSMENT AND HIDES HIS FACE IN DAVES NECK SHYLY*

TG: sorry, was that too much? -he frowned, petting karkat's back apologetically-

CG: *PEEKS UP AT HIM SHYLY* N-NO *SHYLY MOVES HIS HEAD UP AND PECKS DAVES LIPS*

TG: -he laughed happily, kissing karkat's forehead in return- god, youre so precious

CG: *SMILES AND PURRS, CUDDLING AGAINST DAVES CHEST*

TG: hey uh, i should probably put my pants on real quick

TG: bro might barge in, yknow?

CG: OH OK *CRAWLS OFF HIS LAP, STRETCHING LIGHTLY IN A VERY CAT-LIKE MANNER*

TG: -he smiled at him, before quickly slipping back on his underwear. the pants could stay off, dave usually took those off at home anyway-

CG: *SMILES UP AT DAVE LAYING ON HIS BACK ON THE COUCH, PURRING SOFTLY*

TG: youre such an adorable little fucker. -he chuckled, rubbing at karkat's belly-

CG: *SMILES BRIGHTER, PURRING LOUDER A SOFT MOAN ESCAPING HIS LIPS* MMM~

TG: this isnt turning you on again, is it?

CG: *BLINKS UP AT HIM, UNAWARE OF THE MOAN HE MADE* I-I DON'T KNOW...I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOUR BELLY RUBS FELT GOOD...

TG: i know, but you usually dont moan over it

TG: hows your bulge feeling?

CG: ITS ALRIGHT, I STILL FEEL A LITTLE WARM...

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Hope you guys liked it! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
